Run to a Secret Place
by Emilie-Kait
Summary: Brea has been yelled at, cussed out, and still stays with her boy friend but when he beats her down, she gets in her truck and leaves, but after three days of driving and driving she runs out of money for gas or food then her truck breaks down, Mort Raney finds her, but Shooter wants her dead! please R&R, if you don't I stop writing, so if you like it, review it, please!
1. pretty red-heads and blue trucks

**_this is based after the movie. ;p_**

* * *

I looked out across the lake, it was beautiful. other than the stinging, from the cut in my left cheek, I was shivering, the cold of winter cut through my leather jacket, I didn't have time to grab a thicker coat. I ran away from that house and _him,_ I drove for six hours to get as far away as I could; Tashamore lake, it was as far as I could go before I ran out of gas. "_well" _I thought to myself, _" I guess 60,000 miles is far enough away," _ my thoughts were interrupted by a golden retriever running up to me happily.

"hey there" I called to it, as it bounded up to me. I stroked its golden fur, "I should probably take you home" I told it. I looked at my old faded blue pick up truck, it seemed to be far enough off the road. I_ had_ been siting in the truck for at least three hours, then got out and was standing here for the last couple of hours and _never_ seen a car. I guess it was okay to leave it there. "come on boy" I called dog and began to walk down the road, the dog walked beside me. "hmm is this the part were I have to guess your name" I asked him, "rover? teddy? Denny? um-"

"jack where are you!" I heard a man yell.

"jack!" I said happily, "go get him boy!"

**(mort's pov) **

I whistled for jack, he didn't come. I whistled again, still no dog. "Jack where are you!" I called out. I walked down the dirt road looking for him.

"there you are" I call as I see him running up the road. a girl who was about 25 walked a few feet behind him, I guess trying to bring him home, smiled. the poor woman looked like she had been to hell and back, she had a cut on her left cheek, a cut above her right brow, a bruise on her collar-bone, and the only protection against the cold was a thin black leather jacket. she was pretty; skinny, tanned, but those blue eyes looked very hurt, " I see you found a friend to!" I leaned down to pet my dog as he walked up to me, he was the only good thing I had found in the past few months and I was about to do my first good deed in the past few months, "are not cold?" I asked. she gave me a sort of half smile,

"yeah but I don't have another jacket"

"take mine" I told her. I removed my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. she flinched under my touch. _wow! someone really hurt this one" _I thought to my self. "you okay?" I asked her. she nodded, "um maybe me and Jackie here can take you home?" I asked. she smiled.

"thank you, but I don't believe that I have a home anymore, well at least not one that _I_ would want to _go home_ to." she told me.

this girl had no home? "oh, you want to stay at my place?" I asked.

"no I can't impose on you."

"there isn't any hotels" I tell her as she starts to leave.

"that's okay, I didn't have the gas or the strength in my legs to get to town anyways...I'll stay in my truck" she told me. I didn't know why but I wanted her to stay, something about her she seemed so lost and alone and-

"your fall'n in love again" Shooter's southern drawl pulled me from my thoughts, "I can take care of that, if you want me to" he told me.

"no!" I told him, my voice reached the woman's ears and she jumped from the strength in it "you'll be all alone" I tried to make it seem like I meant to say 'no' out loud, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt when I could have done something to prevent it!" I told her.

"o-okay" she mumbled.

"and I can push your car up to my house later" I tried to make her feel comfortable. she seemed to brighten once again. she smiled and pushed some of her deep red hair behind her ear.

"okay and me and jack can help by honking the horn and sticking our heads out the window!" I could tell that she was joking and smiled "bitch" shooter mocked her from the back of my mind, I mentally reminded myself to take an extra dose of those meds. the doc prescribed. "I'll just make you forget" shooter told me as I lead- "wait I have no Idea what your name is," I told her. she smiled again.

"Brea Westcott" she commented once again pushing her hair from in front of her face to behind her ear. _"I use-to love when Amy would do that" _I thought to myself, _"thank god she's gone!"_

"Mort Raney" I told her. we shook hands and continued on to the house. when out of the blue Brea yelled out,

"Shit Lucie!" she pulled out her phone.

"who?" I asked.

"my friend's dog" she answered while putting her phone to her ear. "Kayla hey...yeah...yeah K I know, could you do me a favor...mmmhm could you please go get Lucie from your backyard...yeah I had to get away from Sam...just giving you a heads up, I mean I never thought that he could hurt a fly in till what happened the other day, he could go to your place while your at work and kill her... I don't what he's capable of now...its a long story...well the only part that matters in a story is the ending, so here's the ending; I got in my pick-up truck and left...ha!...okay... bye."

"do you really believe that; the only thing that matters about a story is the ending?" I asked her.

"yeah, the whole entire story can be _horrible _but if the ending is perfect, I find myself reading the story again and again." she responded. I smiled at her we neared my house and I heard her catch her breath.

"I take it that you like my place?" I asked. she nodded. "I wonder how much she'd like it with her blood over the walls?" Shooter asked. I rushed in that moment and instead of taking three of the pills, I took five, I didn't want Brea to find out about shooter, I liked her. she's..._different!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**okay here's my problem, to many stories all at once so in till I get caught up on "My Freedom'' this story is stalled. if you were extremely interested in this story, keep in touch and read "my freedom" to pass the time! if you weren't really all into this story that's fine, you don't have to wait for me to finish my other story and re-start on this one, but remember stories can always get better! thanks for reading this dumb message (::) here's a cookie for your trouble ~ Emilie-Kait**_


End file.
